Une Histoire de Beauté
by HarryPotterFanFicGirl
Summary: Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était attirer son regard. Mais quand elle se fait faire une beauté, les choses changent...
1. Chapitre 1

A/N-hé oui finalement une de mes fics où les gens ne sont PAS OOC! Bien Hermione peut être un peu inconsciente, mais hey, elle a 15 ans et elle est une fille, vous vous attendiez à quoi? Mais je crois que j'ai fais une belle job avec Malefoy! :-D

Je suis Américain, et je ne peux pas parler beaucoup de Français. Ce chapitre fut traduit par ma correspondante française (du québec), donc remerciez-la pour son aide!

"Bon dieu Hermione! Elle est là!"

Elle était presque apeurée de regarder. Ron parlait de cette fille depuis des jours, et n'importe qui qu'il regardait était mauvais selon elle.

"Allez Hermione! Enlève tes mains de sur tes yeux!" Ron passa par-dessus la table et ôta les mains d'Hermione de sur ses yeux. Hermione leva le regard pour voir la plus belle fille qu'elle n'a jamais vu passer les portes de la Grande salle.

Elle avait des cheveux droits, d'un blond brillant, et de grands yeux bleu clair. Hermione pensa à ses propres cheveux bruns embroussaillés et à ses yeux verts (qui n'étaient pas si beaux) et se sentit jalouse. Son seul trait attrayant était son sourire, et cette fille pouvait battre cela.

Hermione essaya de penser à quelque chose de sournois et spirituel, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

"N'est-elle pas parfaite?"

"-Bien, er, je crois qu'Harry serait mieux que moi pour cette question. Malheureusement je ne suis PAS une lesbienne."

"Oh je lui ai déjà demandé. Il est totalement d'accord."

Hermione roula des yeux. Quoi espérer de plus d'un garçon de 15 ans?

"Est-ce que tu sais au moins son nom?"

"-Bien sûr que je le sais! Pour qui tu me prends Hermione?" elle roula ses yeux encore. "Son nom est Bethany et elle est une Serdaigle."

"Bien toutes les belles filles semblent être dans Serdaigle non?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Hmm?"

"Oh rien.."

Hermione passa les jours suivants à trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait à propos de "Bethany de Serdaigle". Apparemment elle était très belle mais vraiment idiote. Mais ça n'ébranla pas Ron une seconde.

"Le cerveau n'est pas important. C'est l'allure qui compte! N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde dit?" était sa réponse à ce propos.

Hermione décida de prendre une marche. C'était samedi et elle était seule, comme Harry était à une pratique de Quidditch et Ron avait une retenue avec Rogue; il avait été pris à sucer une pluce sucrée pendant une lecture. Typique de Ron.

Elle arrêta en face du lac et regarda sa réflexion. Ses cheveux étaient longs jusqu'aux épaules et embroussaillés, pas soyeux et ondulés, mais embroussaillés. Ses yeux étaient trop rapprochés l'un de l'autre et trop petit, pas grands et beaux comme ceux de Bethany. Elle n'était pas très grande ou très mince non plus. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais elle avait plus de courbes que la plupart des filles de son année. Elle avait d'horribles ongles aussi; elle ne pouvait arrêter de les grignoter.

Hermione sursauta quand elle vit une tête blonde, un garçon au visage pâle rejoindre sa réflexion.

"bien si ce n'est pas cette petite sang-de-bourbe! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Potty ou Weasel?"

"Bien, si ce n'est pas une petite sang-de-boube. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Potty ou Weasel?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Bien, si tu veux TOUT savoir, Harry est à une pratique-" Draco grogna. "Et Ron est à une retenue."

"Surprise, surprise..."

"Regarde, est-ce que tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour te moquer de moi ou tu veux de quoi?"

Draco la regarda sournoisement. "Oh juste pour me moquer de toi bien sûr!"

Hermione lui jeta un regard méchant.

"Cependant, tu es celle qui a besoin d'aide, pas moi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire?" Hermione répliqua.

"Bien, en premier, ces cheveux pétillants. Comment tu peux supporter ca?" Draco regarda les cheveux touffus et Hermione recula.

"Et tes yeux!"il continua. "On peut difficilement les voir quand tu les mets derrière cette cascade de cheveux!"

"Bien c'est gentil de ta part."

Draco l'ignora. "Peut-être que ton unique attrayant trait est ton sourire… mais il est caché en dessous de ces lèvres minces! Affreux, je te dis, affreux."

Hermione pouvait sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux. "Si tu es venu ici juste pour te moquer de mon apparence alors je m'en vais.

"Mais partir n'aidera pas à attraper le regard de Weasley, maintenant, non? Il savait qu'il avait attrapé son attention avec cela.

Hermione était à court de mots. Comment avait-il pu savoir? Des fois elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans les esprits. 

"Je pourrais aider vous changez cela."

Hermione était à court de mots. Comment avait-il su? Des fois elle avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

"Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu ne feras jamais quelque chose jusqu'à ce que tu aies du bénéfit."

"Vrai.. voyons voir… tu fais mes devoirs de potions pendant un semestre." Dit-il.

"Jamais! Je ne ferai pas de devoirs pour personne, même pas Harry ou Ron! Au revoir Malefoy!" Elle se retourna et s'éloigna en marchant.

"Vrai, tu ne fais pas les devoirs de Weasley. Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre avant que Weasley demande à son adorable amie de Serdaigle de sortir avec lui?"

Elle s'arrêta, et se retourna avec une expression peinée sur son visage. "Très bien…Je vais faire tes sacrés devoirs." Elle marmonna.

Draco souria vilainement. "Je crois que nous avons une entente."

__

Granger-

Rencontre moi dans la classe de Charmes ce soir à 11 heures.

Hermione soupira et replia la note. Elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy, ou bien n'importe qui d'autres, lui "fasse une beauté", mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Salut Hermione!" Ron et Harry surgirent de derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Ron essaya d'attraper la note, mais Hermione la placa ailleurs rapidement.

"Um, tu ne veux pas lire ceci, réellement!"

"Bien sûr que je veux,"dit Ron en passant par-dessus pour l'attraper. "De qui c'est?"

"Sûr que je le veux!" dit Ron, tentant de la prendre d'elle. "De qui ça vient?"

"Er, ça vient de ma mère, et tu ne veux réellement pas lire ceci. Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est de chialer à propos de...er…ses, hum, cycles mensuels."

Harry et Ron tournèrent en même temps à une violente teinte de rouge et se sentirent incomfortables. "Oui tu as raison. Maintenant je ne veux pas!"

Hermione soupira silencieusement pendant que Harry et Ron commençaient à manger leur déjeuner. Ils ne pouvaient pas lire ceci, spécialement Ron.

Il était 11 heures. Hermione attendait impatiemment dans la classe de charmes. Draco ne se montrait pas, et Hermione commençait à être inquiète; être attrapée seule dans une classe vide si tard la nuit pourrait ruiner ses chances de devenir préfète. 

Elle entendit des voix venir du corridor et elle paniqua. Elle regarda autour. Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher! Son unique option était de se cacher derrière le petit bureau de Flitwick.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione déglutit. Elle espérait que peu importe qui c'était, il ne la verrait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger?"

C'était Draco.

"Malefoy! Je pensais que tu étais Rusard!" Elle regarda la fille qui se tenait à coté de lui. "Je ne savais pas que tu allais apporter quelqu'un avec toi…"

"HA! Tu pensais que j'étais pour te faire une beauté?! Tu me tues Granger!"

"J'espère…" elle marmonna.

"Pardon?"

"Oh rien…"

"Well anyway, this is Liz and she will be making you over. 

"En tout cas, voici Liz et elle va te faire une beauté." 

"Donc à la base tu es ici juste pour le devoir gratuit." 

"Oui." 

Hermione soupira. Elle voulait juste en avoir fini avec tout cela.

  
  
Deux heures plus tard, une Hermione épuisée émergea. Ses cheveux étaient doux et brillants. Liz avait fait les sourcils d'Hermione, effacant les "imperfections", et maquillé son visage. Elle devait l'admettre, Liz avait un don. Hermione était incroyable. 

Hermione se dépêcha de revenir à la tour des Griffondors, et même si elle était épuisée, elle ne put dormir; elle ne pensait qu'à ce que ses camarades et ses amis, spécialement Ron, allait penser. 

Après qu'elle aie finalement réussi à s'endormir, Hermione se réveilla en panique. Sûrement son maquillage avait tout collé! Elle ne savait pas si Liz serait capable de le refaire, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable elle-même. 

Elle coursa jusqu'à un miroir pour vérifier. Cependant, son maquillage était complètement intact, non pas collant. Elle passa un doigt nerveux sur sa paupière, et tenta d'en enlever un peu, juste pour voir. Rien ne resta sur son doigt. 

Comment elle avait fait, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait demander à Liz plus tard. Elle prit sa brosse pour adoucir ses cheveux, mais se rappella qu'ils étaient déjà doux. Elle pourrait définitivement vivre avec cela. 

Soudainement, une voix se fit entendre. 

"Hey Hermione est-ce que je peux utiliser ton ruban rouge- WOW! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?" Parvati demanda, sous le choc. 

"J'ai, uh, décidé de, um, changer de look." dit-elle nerveusement. 

"Bien ça a marché! Tu es magnifique!" 

Hermione souria docilement. Elle espérait juste que Ron ressentirait la même chose. 


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Je suis Américain, et je ne peux pas parler beaucoup de Français. Ce chapitre fut traduit par ma correspondante française (du québec), donc remerciez-la pour son aide!

Hermione prit une grande respiration et se rendit dans la salle commune, où elle rencontrait régulirèrement Harry et Ron avait qu'ils aillent déjeuner.

Malheureusement, leurs estomacs semblaient avoir eu raison, car ils étaient déjà partis quand Hermione fut dans la salle commune.

Elle se rendit en fulminant dans la Grande Salle et marcha droit vers Harry et Ron (qui se bourraient la face et qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue).

"HARRY POTTER ET RON WEASLEY!"

Ils se tournèrent lentement pour faire face à une Hermione fulminante; ils ne pouvaient se cacher de l'inévitable.

"COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU-"

"Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!" dit Harry, avec un air impressionné sur son visage.

"Bien, j'ai, um, voulu uh, essayer un look différent." Murmura-t-elle.

"Bien tu es, pour être honnête, tu es TRÈS belle!"

"Bien tu es, pour être honnête, tu es VRAIMENT belle!"

Hermione rougit si fortement qu'elle ressemblait à une tomate avec des cheveux bruns doux.

Ron était à court de mots. Hermione le regarda avec espoir.

"Je, uh, bien, um, je…"

"Oh allez, dis-le!" Harry le poussa du coude.

"Tuasl'airvraimentbienaujourd'hui"

"Um, bien, merci, je pense, " dit-elle, un peu confuse.

Les choses restèrent tendues tout le long du déjeuner, et Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de se parler en chuchotant. Juste quand Hermione pensait qu'elle ne supporterait pas cela plus longtemps, Harry et Ron se levèrent.

"Nous allons à la bibliothèque, pour uh, étudier pour l'examen de Rogue d'aujourd'hui. Um, on se voit plus tard," Ron marmonna.

C'était bizarre. Ron et Harry n'allait que très rarement à la bibliothèque, et ils n'étudiaient certainement _jamais_. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait, et Hermione allait trouver ce que c'était.

Aujourd'hui fut le meilleur jour de la vie d'Hermione. Jamais autant de personnes ne lui avaient accordé de l'attention avant. Même quelques garçons de troisième année arrêtèrent dans le corridor pour la regarder.

Elle allait à la tour des Griffondors en bondissant quasiment de joie quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

"Hermione!"

"Elle se tourna pour voir Draco caché dans les ombres.

"Un peu étourdissant n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione rougit. Elle avait l'air un peu étourdie. 

"Draco, bien, um, je veux juste te remercier. Aujourd'hui a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie."

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle verrait le jour où elle remercierait Draco Malefoy. Je suis trop bon."

"Bien je vais juste, um, y aller."

"Ouais…"

"Bien, je te vois plus tard," marmonna-t-elle, et elle se dirigea vers la tour.

Même si elle venait de manger, son estomac se retournait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle marchait dans la salle commune, se préparant à aller au lit. Cependant, le destin avait d'autres plans.

Ron était assis proche du feu, et il se tordait les mains. Il fit un bond quand Hermione se rapprocha. 

"Oh, allo Ron," elle souria.

"Oh salut Hermione. J'étais en train de penser que demain tu pourrais manquer le cours d'arithmancie et venir en Divination avec Harry et moi!" dit-il vivement, pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de pas correct dans cette déclaration.

"_Quoi?! _Es-tu fou Ron? Je ne peux pas manquer Arithmancie! En plus, pourquoi je voudrais aller en Divination et être avec cette femme en loque?!" dit-elle, exaspérée.

"Bien, tu sais, ça pourrait être amusant! Et Trelawney ne s'en préoccupera pas, je ferai en sorte de voir comment "je prévois ta venue" et elle ne pourra pas t'empêcher de venir avec nous. C'est comment je m'en sors avec les devoirs. S'il te plait?"

Il regarda profondément dans ses yeux, et elle sut qu'elle ne serait plus capable de dire non maintenant.

"-Très bien, j'irai… mais tu me devras une grande faveur!"

Et avec ces paroles, elle se retourna et alla au lit.

"Je ne _peux pas _croire que je fais ceci," marmonna Hermione.

"Oh allez Hermione, je sais que tu es curieuse. Tu n'as pas encore été dans sa classe cette année!" dit Harry.

"Bien, peut-être _un peu_ curieuse. Mais juste un peu!" admit-elle. "Pourquoi es-tu si calme Ron?"

"Oh, il y a pas de raison…" dit-il nerveusement.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec lui.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, ils s'étaient rendus à la tour nord. Comme la tête d'Hermione apparaissait dans la salle, le Professeur Trelawney bougea la tête en signe de savoir.

"Ah oui, je savais que vous alliez vous joindre à nous encore, Miss Granger. Si je suis correcte (et je le suis d'ordinaire), vous allez être ici pour un bon moment.

Lavandre et Parvati la regardèrent avec émerveillement.

"Actuellement non Professeur, je ne resterai pas. Juste aujourd'hui, "fit Hermione froidement.

Le Professeur prétendit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu et commença son cours.

"Bon matin mes chers étudiants. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la lecture la lecture des feuilles de thé prolongée. La plupart de vous doivent se rappeller que la dernière fois que nous avions travaillé avec les feuilles de thé nous avions découvert un message troublant dans la tasse d'un étudiant." Elle regarda Harry avec des yeux mouillés. "mais cette fois, nous n'allons pas seulement regarder pour les prédictions du futur, mais pour nous découvrir soi-même et les autres. Et maintenant, commençons. Tout le monde se trouve un partenaire et se prend une tasse pour chaque paire. Et cher Neville, vous serez ok avec les tasses bleues, ne vous préoccupez pas de prendre une tasse rose."

"Hé, um, Hermione, est-ce que tu veux être ma partenaire?" demanda timidement Ron.

"-D'accord…" c'était étrange. D'habitude Ron était toujours avec Harry. Mais en ce moment Harry était assis avec Seamus et Dean, et ils étaient tout en train de ricaner en pointant Ron et Hermione.

"D'accord alors, je vais aller chercher nos tasses-"

"Non non Hermione, tu t'asseois. Je vais aller les chercher."

C'était sûr, il agissait étrangement.

Ron revint avec une tasse pleine d'eau chaude et de feuilles de thé.

"Très bien. Ton livre dit qu'après avoir bu le thé tu es supposé de rajouter un peu d'eau froid dedans."

Ron but le thé rapidement, et rajouta l'eau froide du lavabo dans la tasse.

"Et après?"

"Après tu places les feuilles autour et tu mets le tout dans cette saucière."

"Ah, maintenant je vois pourquoi c'est la lecture des feuilles de thé _prolongée_. La dernière fois il n'y avait aucune saucière d'impliquée."

Hermione ria. _C'était _le Ron qu'elle connaissait.

"Ok, maintenant laisse-moi voir si je peux découvrir n'importe quoi à mon propos que je ne connais pas… hmmm… ah, c'est intéressant… accordé à ces feuilles de thé… je suis en amour avec une fille magnifique."

"Oh réellement," blagua Hermione.

"Oui, et oh attends… son nom… ce n'est pas clair…"

"Laisse-moi deviner… hmmm.. _Bethany_!"

"Malheureusement, notre petite Hermione a tort."

Quoi? Si ce n'était pas Bethany, qui était-ce?

"Son nom… il commence avec un… H…"

Même si c'était très évident, Hermione était complètement confuse.

"Quoi?! Ne me dis pas que Harry est réellement une fille," ria Hermione.

Ron regarda Hermione avec une expression ennuyée, mais elle continua à rire.

"Non attends, HAGRID!" Elle ne pouvait se contrôler, c'était hilarant. Juste la pensée de Ron et Hagrid était suffisante pour mener quelqu'un à l'hystérie.

"Non espèce de fille folle! TOI!"

Hermione arrêta de rire brusquement.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai dit que c'était toi Hermione! Je suis en amour avec TOI! Honnêtement, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi n'aurait pas pu voir cela?"

Hermione avait une expression hébétée, comme quelqu'un qui venait de la frapper dans le visage avec un poids lourd. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

"Quoi…. Quand.. comment?" fit-elle.

"Depuis notre seconde année, quand je t'ai vu pétrifiée. C'était la chose la plus affreuse qui m'était jamais arrivé."

"Mais alors toutes ces filles? Comme Bethany de Serdaigle!"

"Des distractions je suppose. Tu m'as ramené à la réalité hier quand bien, tu sais," il rougit. "Donc je suppose que ce que je suis en train de te demander… ce que je veux dire c'est… bien"

"Oui." Le coupa-t-elle. Les garçons n'étaient jamais vraiment bons à ce genre de chose. "J'adorerais cela."

Ron s'enfonça dans sa chaise, souriant à Hermione tout le temps. 

C'était exactement ce qu'Hermione espérait. Elle ne pouvait croire que c'était arrivé si vite. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps.

Mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse?


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Draco-

Rencontre-moi dans la classe de Charmes demain soir à 11 heures, c'est vraiment important.

Hermione relit la note qu'elle venait d'écrire.

"Ça devrait faire l'affaire," se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle le signa et l'apporta à la volière, donc Draco le saurait par eux.

Elle décida de manquer le dinner; elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait définitivement pas vu ce qui arrivait. Et depuis la deuxième année! Donc elle n'aurait pas du tout eu besoin du changement de look.

"Mais tu es contente de l'avoir fait," dit une voix, à quelque part dans sa tête.

Hermione sortit cela de sa tête. Elle était convaincue d'être schizophrène.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait voulu? Elle était finalement la petite amie de Ron, la sienne et seulement elle. Mais elle n'était pas très heureuse. Elle voulait autre chose, mais ne savait pas trop ce que c'était encore.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry et Ron.

"Hermione! Tu n'étais pas au diner! Es-tu correcte? Es-tu malade?" un Ron inquiet se rua à ses cotés.

"Non je suis correcte, je n'ai pas faim." Elle détestait lui mentir. "Actuellement je suis assez fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller au lit."

"Es-tu sûre? Très bien, alors…" dit-il, avec une pointe de désappointement.

"Bonne nuit alors," dit-elle, imitant un baillement.

"Bonne nuit…"

Le jour suivant était un samedi, ce qui voulait dire une seule chose : Quidditch! Le match de cette semaine était particulièrement excitant, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Hermione adorait les regarder, peu importe comment cela semblait effrayant.

Pour le désappointement de Ron, il ne fut pas sélectionné pour être le nouveau gardien de la maison. Katie Bell (le nouveau capitaine) avait trouvé une fille de quatrième année qui était très bonne pour défendre les trois buts.

Hermione attrapa rapidement sa cape et courut jusqu'au stade de Quidditch; elle était chanceuse; le match allait juste commencer.

Elle s'assit à son siège habituel à coté de Ron comme Madame Bibine lançait le cognard et le match commenca.

"Allo Hermione!" dit joyeusement Ron.

"Allo," elle souria. Puis elle reporta son attention au jeu. "Wow, regarde Harry filer! Je suis toujours étonnée quand je le regarde jouer. Cela semble si facile pour lui."

"Sûr…" murmura Ron. Il était trop occupé à ce qu'il faisait pour prêter attention.

Hermione tourna son regard vers l'équipe des Serpentard. Flint était encore là; il devait repasser ses examens finaux. Et il y avait les autres joueurs habituels; Hermione n'aurait pu les reconnaître avec leur noms. Et Draco était l'attrapeur; il semblait encore plus mince sur son Nimbus 2001. Assez sexy quand même. 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de penser?! Un air de dégout de montra sur le visage d'Hermione; comment avait-elle pu penser à Draco de la sorte?

"Hermione! Est-ce que ça va?"

Hermione se secoua pour retourner à la réalité. "Oh oui, oui bien sûr. Je vais bien."

"D'accord…" Ron n'avait pas l'air satisfait, mais il continua à regarder le jeu.

Le score était serré maintenant, 70-70. Celui qui allait capturer le vif d'or allait gagner.

Coincidence, les deux attrapeurs plongèrent dans un plongeon et une course autour du stade, qui allait attraper le vif d'of en premier? 

Harry et Draco volèrent si proche du sol qu'ils n'étaient pas visibles des estrades; et puis Harry se posa avec un sourire et le vif d'or dans ses mains.

De grandes acclamations vint du coté des Gryffondors (et non sans l'aide des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles). Ils avaient battu les Serpentards une fois de plus.

Hermione se demandait juste pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas si contente que cela.

Après le match, les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement jusqu'à 11 heures. Hermione avait déjà joué trois parties d'échec sorcier avec Ron (et elle avait spectaculairement perdu ces trois fois), fait une partie de bataille explosive avec Ginny, et but deux tasses de chocolat chaud, mais il était encore seulement neuf heures et demie.

Elle se rappella alors le livre moldu que sa mère lui avait envoyé; quelque chose appellé _Quoi faire quand vous êtes prise entre deux amoureux_. Aussi stupide que ça semblait, c'était sa seule option pour le moment.

__

Chapitre un

Quand vous êtes coincée avec deux hommes, vous devez être gentille. Les hommes ont un cœur fragile.

Hermione renifla. Fragile mon œil!

__

Vous devez être tendre et aimable avec eux, spécialement avec celui que vous ne choissirez pas à la fin. De cette manière, il continura à avoir des sentiments pour vous, et même si vous n'êtes pas avec lui, vous saurez que vous êtes voulue par plus qu'un homme; ceci est notre but.

Maintenant elle commença à rire; c'était insensé!

Hermione s'amusa avec le livre pendant l'heure suivante, et quand la cloche sonna 10:45, elle se dépêcha de monter en haut pour le ranger.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aller à la classe de Charmes, Ron l'arrêta. 

"Um, Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes, bien, ensemble," dit Ron.

Hermione rougit.

"Bien, er, je me demandais si tu voudrais venir, tu sais, avec moi à Pré-au-Lard la fin de semaine prochaine."

"Um oui, j'adorerais cela.."

"Super! Bien je te verrai alors…" il commenca lentement à vouloir l'embrasser, mais Hermione tourna sa tête et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit."

Après que Ron aie été au lit, Hermione quitta calmement la salle commune. Il était 10:55; elle savait qu'elle allait être en retard. Peu importe elle se rendit à la classe de Charmes juste à temps.

"Wow, Granger peut être en retard?"

Son estomac fit un tour. Draco était déjà ici.

"Donc j'ai entendu que notre petit plan a marché. Tu es la nouvelle fille pendue au bras de Weasel (ndt: weasel = belette)."

Hermione se figea. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'aimait pas entendre cela.

"Ouais… c'est moi…" dit-elle avec une voix chuchotante.

"Bien je dois l'admettre, Liz a fait du beau travail. Ce n'est pas surprenant que Weasley aie fait un geste envers toi."

Quoi?! Est-ce que Malefoy devenait… _gentil_?!

Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Elle souhaitait que son estomac arrêterait de tourner.

"À propos de Ron… je ne réellement pas quoi faire… tu sais, comment agir en petite amie."

"Quoi, et tu penses que _je_ vais t'aider?"

"Bien ouais! Je veux dire, je fais tes devoirs de potions."

Draco sembla septique. "Bien, je vais t'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Tout et n'importe quoi."

Draco passa l'heure suivante à enseigner à Hermione tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Avant de le savoir, ils étaient assis sur le sol, en train de rire.

"Honnêtement Draco," Hermione dit en cherchant son souffle. "C'était exactement les même mots : _Les hommes ont des cœurs fragiles_." Elle citait le livre.

Après qu'ils furent calmés, Draco questionna Hermione.

"Bien, c'est tout je crois. Tu veux savoir autre chose?"

"Oui, deux choses. Premièrement, qu'est-ce que je fais si, bien, je veux en terminer?"

"Bien-er-peut-être rompre gentiment?"

Elle se souria à elle-même, elle n'aurait qu'à adapter ça pour elle-même.

"Et deuxièmement…" ça allait être dur. "Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il… m'embrasse?"

Draco sembla incomfortable. "Bien, je ne suis pas ici pour te donner des cours de baisers."

"Oh et je n'en veux pas. Spécialement pas de ta part."

Oui elle voulait.

"LA FERME CERVEAU!" pensa-t-elle.

"Quoi Granger, tu penses que j'embrasse mal ou quoi?"

"Oh non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je pensais seulement que-"

Mais soudainement, comme si tout devait se passer comme ça, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et elle était prise dans un monde de romance qu'elle ne pourrait jamais quitter.


	4. Chapitre 4

Un courant électrique parcourut Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi bien avant.

Mais aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, cela finit. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient encore sensibles.

Pendant quelques minutes, ni Draco ou Hermione ne purent dire quelque chose.

Voulant arrêter le silence (et la gêne), Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et parla.

"Bien, uh, merci pour ton aide. Je te reverrai!" dit-elle, et retourna en courant rapidement à la tour Griffondor.

Pendant la semaine suivante, Hermione évita Draco. Elle voulait sortir le baiser de sa tête, mais l'image de la bouche de Draco attachée à la sienne ne semblait pas la dégouter autant qu'il aurait dû en être.

Et toutes les fois qu'elle le voyait dans les corridors, son estomac chavirait.

Et son cœur battait la chamade.

Et elle se sentait l'envie de glousser.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, parce que elle était supposée ressentir tout cela pour _Ron_. Et elle n'allait pas laisser un petit baiser gâcher tout.

C'était le temps pour l'Opération Pré-Au-Lard, comme Hermione aimait l'appeler. Mission : éviter les baisers.

Elle mit sa cape et alla à la salle commune pour rencontrer Ron. 

C'était déjà Noel et Hermione avait prévu de passer son temps à Pré-Au-Lard pour acheter ses cadeaux.

Ron l'attendait dans le milieu des escaliers.

"Allo Hermione! Prête?"

"Yep. J'ai mon argent, je vais essayer d'acheter les cadeaux de Noel de tout le monde aujourd'hui."

"D'accord, ça a l'air amusant. Mais nous devons faire bien sûr un arrêt à Honeydukes."

Hermione roula ses yeux. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Hermione passait un merveilleux moment. Elle avait acheté tous ses cadeaux de Noel; une montre argenté pour Ginny, une large boite de sucreries assorties pour Harry, un livre de dentisterie sorcière pour ses parents, et (quand il ne regardait pas) un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. 

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à plaisanter avec Fred et Georges à Zonko, tester de nouvelles saveurs à Honeydukes, ou boire de la bièraubeurre chaude aux Trois Balais avec Harry.

Mais son cœur fit un bond quand Crabbes, Goyle et Draco marchèrent au-delà des portes des Trois Balais. Hermione essaya de se cacher derrière son boc de bièraubeurre, mais avait plus l'air ridicule.

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent les deux un regard intrigué.

"Uh, Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Harry.

"Héhé… juste euh… plaisanter!"

Après avoir échangé un regard confus avec Harry, Ron dit

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Oh laisse faire…"

Hermione leva les yeux et attrapa l'œil de Draco, mais il n'allait pas lui parler avec Harry et Ron autour.

"Bien alors! Vaut mieux retourner au château!" Hermione dit fortement.

"Hermione, pourquoi parles-tu si fort?"

"Oh désolée Harry! Je n'avais pas réalisé!"

Elle agissait certainement étrangement aujourd'hui.

Hermione coura pratiquement en dehors des Trois Balais. Elle n'aurait pu être dans la même pièce avec Draco pour longtemps.

Après qu'elle aie commencé à suivre le chemin à Poudlard, elle entendit Ron courir derrière elle.

"Hermione!" dit-il à court de souffle. "Pourquoi as-tu quitté si vite?"

"Je veux réellement m'en aller. Nous avons tant d'études à faire!" mentit-elle.

"Très bien alors. Je vais retourner avec toi."

"Oh non! Tu n'as pas à le faire! Retourne avec Harry. Je pense que je vais étudier seule."

"D'accord… bien au revoir," dit-il.

Mais avant qu'Hermione puisse s'en aller, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Quand il se recula, elle put voir Draco les regarder.

"Bien, bye alors!" dit-elle rapidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire?

Le dernier jour de cours arriva finalement et passa. Hermione était heureuse d'être en congé, même si elle ne n'irait pas à la maison. Elle avait décidé de rester à Poudlard encore cette année, principalement parce que Harry et Ron restaient tous les deux.

Elle savait que demain serait rempli de plaisir; la veille de Noel l'était toujours.

Il y aurait une bataille de boule de neige; elle et Ginny regarderaient et rieraient jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons leur lancerait de la neige et elles se joindraient. 

Puis ils fabriqueraient des bonhommes de neige de la manière moldue, et tout le monde essayerait de le faire eux-même.

Ensuite ils iraient à l'intérieur boire du chocolat chaud et s'asseoir près du feu. Hermione regarderait Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs, et tomberait éventuellement endormie. Puis Harry la réveillerait et elle irait au lit.

Elle ne pouvait attendre.

La veille de Noel fut justement comme elle l'avait espéré. Il y avait eu la bataille de boule de neige, le concours de bonhommes de neige, le chocolat chaud. Mais cette année, Hermione ne tomba pas endormie. Elle avait beaucoup trop dans son esprit.

En premier il y avait le baiser avec Draco, et maintenant avec Ron. Et comment Draco se sentait vis-à-vis elle? Ce n'était pas du bonheur qu'il y avait sur son visage à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était si confuse.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose vers quoi se tourner dans de pareilles circonstances : _Quoi faire quand vous êtes prise entre deux amoureux_.

Hermione décida de sauter le chapitre 2 et juste aller directement à la fin du livre intitulé : Questions et Réponses.

"Ça devrait être intéressant…" se dit-elle.

****

Question : Que dois-je faire si je suis prise entre deux hommes?

****

Réponse : Peut-être que vous devriez lire ce livre en premier.

****

Q: Que dois-je faire si je suis prise entre trois hommes?

****

R: Attendez pour notre suite, _Quoi faire quand vous êtes prise entre trois amoureux_, en vente en retard ce juin.

Les questions continuaient à être ennuyantes et mélangées, comme _Quoi faire si vous êtes prise avec un des amoureux dans un bâtiment en feu?_ Et _Quoi faire si vous tombez accidentellement enceinte d'un des hommes?_

Une question, cependant, retint l'intérêt d'Hermione.

****

Q: Quoi faire si les deux amoureux vous embrassent?

Pourquoi cette question était dans le livre? Cela semblait totalement normal!

****

R: Peut-être que vous devriez le garder pour vous. Tant qu'ils ne sachent rien, il n'y a ABSOLUMENT rien de mal à les e_mbrasser_ les deux!

C'était la raison.

Elle ferma le livre. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Hermione se réveilla tôt le matin suivant aux sons de ses compagnes de chambre qui ouvraient joyeusement leurs cadeaux. Elle était assez fatiguée; elle avait souhaité qu'elles aillent à leurs maisons pour le congé.

Pensant qu'elle ne retournerait jamais au lit, Hermione commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Premièrement il y avait un livre à propos de la Sorcellerie durant la Révolution Française de la part d'Harry. Avant de commencer à le lire, elle continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Puis il y avait une large boite de maquillage sorcier et de produits pour les cheveux de Liz. Elle devait se rappeller de la remercier. 

Ensuite était le cadeau d'Hagrid, un large sac de gateaux en roche. Elle décida qu'elle les donnerait à Crocdur pour jouer avec.

Puis elle ouvrit tout ses présents de sa famille. Il en restait seulement deux, et elle savait qu'un était de Ron, mais n'était pas sûr de qui était l'autre.

De Ron elle recut un magnifique journal avec son nom gravé en or. C'était de loin son présent préféré, mais elle avait le sentiment que Ginny l'avait aidé à choisir.

Finalement elle prit le dernier présent. C'était une longue boite, enveloppée avec un simple ruban vert.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

C'était un magnifique bracelet argenté, et il n'y avait une lettre dessus, un "H", lequel Hermione supposait pour son nom. Elle regarda dans la boite et vit une note.

__

Joyeux Noel Hermione était tout ce qui était écrit, et c'était une écriture qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Puis elle nota que le "H" avait une minuscule gravure dessus.

__

Pour quelqu'un de bien comme toi. Amour, D.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hermione déglutit. C'était de Draco?

Elle attacha le bracelet autour de son poignet. Elle adorait la manière que ça clinquait et que ça brillait.

Après avoir rangé ses présents elle descendit à la salle commune pour rencontrer Harry et Ron.

"Wow Hermione où les as-tu trouvés? Je ne les ai jamais vu avant !" Ron regardait ses nouvelles cartes de Chocogrenouilles. "Je n'en ai _aucune_ de cette sorte!"

"Ouais, ils sont nouveaux. Ils sont vendus à Honeydukes."

"Hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ton poignet Hermione?" dit Harry.

"Oh…. Uh… ça?" dit-elle, pointant son nouveau bracelet enchanté. "Er… juste un cadeau…"

"De qui ça vient?"

"Um… ma… tante… uh…D! Oui! Ma tante Dee. Regarde, elle a même gravé le charme."

Harry et Ron venaient pour regarder tous les deux quand Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley, vola par une fenêtre ouverte direct dans le mur.

Plusieurs Griffondors rièrent comme Ginny se dépêchait.

Elle prit Errol, l'arrangea, prit la lettre, et l'envoya à la volière prendre un peu d'eau.

"Stupide hibou…"

Ginny lut la lettre et laissa échapper un rire.

"Tu sais cette fille avec qui Charlie sortait?" dit-elle.

" Ouais.. Rosemarie c'est ça ? Attends-_sortait_?" demanda Ron.

"Bien, selon Bill, c'était plus gros que cela. Ça a l'air qu'elle était avec un autre homme quand elle sortait avec Charlie. Quand il sut qu'elle avait une autre liaison il a tout arrêté. Lamentable réellement. Elle était la première personne avec qui Charlie était sérieux. "

Ron ricana mais Hermione sentit ses mains devenir moites.

"Et ce n'est pas tout! Maman était enragée et lui a envoyé des beuglantes et des lettres pleines de pus de Bubotubes tous les jours ! Puis, pour rendre les choses pires, maman les a vu au deli avec l'autre homme et lui lança un sortilège ! C'était pitoyable elle dut s'arranger avec ces terribles boutons verts partout sur son corps. Mais s'il y a une chose à apprendre de cela, c'est de ne jamais tricher avec un Weasley. ".

Oh parfait.

Hermione décida de faire quelque chose à propos de la situation Draco/Ron avant que les choses deviennent pires (comme des boutons vers). Elle pensa que la meilleure solution était de parler de cela.

Elle décida de parler à Ron en premier.

" Hey Ron ? "

" Ouais ? "

"Hum, j'ai une question. Disons, hypothétiquement bien sûr, que j'aurais embrassé une autre personne alors que je sortirais avec toi. C'est tout hypothétique rappelle-toi. "

"Bien, je ne sais que ce que _je_ ferais. Mais je sais ce que maman ferait. "

"Hé hé… bien, et si j'étais, tu sais, pour terminer les choses parce que j'aurais embrassé une autre personne ? "

" Bien je serais réellement blessé. Je serais probablement plus jamais capable de te regarder encore. Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant Hermione ? Tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Tu es trop sensible. "

Bien, cela ne résolut rien. Elle n'avait pas se déranger à parler à Draco. Il était temps d'aller au plan B.

Qui était, seulement, de lancer une pièce de monnaie.

" Très bien Hermione. C'est facile. Face est Draco, Pile est Ron. Pile ne rate jamais, pile ne rate jamais… " se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle lança la pièce. C'était Face. Foutu pile.

"Très bien, deux en trois…"

Elle lança la pièce deux fois de plus, et c'était face les deux fois. 

Ça n'allait pas marcher. Temps du plan C.

Elle avait son parchemin, elle avait sa plume. Elle était prête.

" Bon maintenant. Pour et Contre. Ron en premier. Commençons avec les Pour…hmm…er… belle apparence…er… amusant à parler… doux… des fois… bon aux échecs…uh.. er… bien je suis sûre que j'en trouverai d'autres quand je ferai les Contre. 

Très bien, contre. Bruyant, rude, aime argumenter avec moi, dit des blagues cochonnes, a aimé Bethany de Serdaigle… "

Elle pourrait faire cela pendant des heures, mais arrêta quand elle en eut 15.

"Bien je suis sûre que Draco va en avoir plus que ça. Bon maintenant, pour. Hmm… SUPER, amusant, gentil avec moi, embrasse bien (A/N héhé), bon sens du style, sait comment bien traiter quelqu'un…ugh passons juste aux contre. Très bien donc…hmmm… méchant avec moi, non pas celui-là. Il ne l'est plus avec moi encore. Um… méchant avec Harry et Ron.. mais encore, ils le sont avec lui aussi… il est un Serpentard… bien, Serpentard a une sorte de son sexy comme ça…ugh ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pensé cela ! Ça ne marche pas du tout. "

Elle rangea son matériel et alla au lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Hermione s'assit paresseusement dans la salle commune des Griffondors, lisant le livre que Harry lui avait donné pour Noel. Puis Harry et Ron marchèrent à l'intérieur, trempés de la bataille de boules de neige.

Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était, peut-être que ses hormones devenaient folles ou peut-être qu'elle devenait juste stupide, mais elle lâcha son livre, courut jusqu'à Ron et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait avoir. Comme si les plantes du monde venaient de mourir et que Ron était sa nouvelle source d'oxygène.

Ou, comme les cowboys diraient, elle l'embrassa comme les vaches revenaient à la maison.

Mais quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, elle laissa sourtit un petit cri et recula.

"Um… wow… uh… c'était pour quoi?"

" Je…uh…er…héhé… " et elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune et prit la retraite à la bibliothèque.

Mais ce qui était effrayant c'était qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti.

Absolument rien.

En fait, cela l'avait mise mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait embrassé un frère ou quelque chose du genre.

Sur la route vers la bibliothèque, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et elle fut poussée dans un placard à balais étroit.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent d'autres gris et elle réalisa seulement qui c'était.

"Draco! Je-"

"Chh…"

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement et elle retourna le baiser.

Et c'était formidable. Il y avait des feux d'artifices et des lumières clignotantes et des sirènes et tout d'incroyable. C'était… magique.

Combien cliché. 

Puis, sans dire un mot, Draco se recula et laissa une Hermione muette dans le placard à balais.

Hermione avait l'air comme si un poids énorme venait de la frapper dans le visage. Elle avait enfin compris.

Elle était amoureuse de Draco Malefoy.


End file.
